


What Happens When You Leave an Android Home Alone

by TheRedPaladin101



Series: Reed900 One-shots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bored Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think, idk - Freeform, just an android having some me time, nothing else to it, technically gavin isn't in this but he's mentioned a lot, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Nines is bored, but Gavin isn't home. What is he supposed to do to pass time?





	What Happens When You Leave an Android Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this because a friend of mine was like "I want Nines doing wireplay on himself" and I said "aight I got dis"
> 
> First time I've ever written wireplay, so please don't crucify me in the comments. It's also the first time I've written someone masturbating sooooo yeah this is just a first fic for me lmao

Nines isn’t one someone would think is an overly sexual person, with how stoic and rather cruel he was to his own partner whenever he made sex jokes at work. Nines isn’t an _overly_ sexual person, yes, but he does like sex. Nobody would believe Gavin if he told them Nines usually started the heated exchanges - most of the time in _public._ Gavin made a joke about public sex once, and Nines springs on him at least once a week in the middle of his lunch break. 

Not that Gavin minds, considering his android has been giving him the best sex he’s ever known. Nines prides himself in that, constantly reminding Gavin he’s the best in every way. Gavin can’t really deny it. 

Nines does have a sense of control, thank God. Any time they’re in public, he’s completely aware of where everyone else is so they don’t get caught. If Gavin isn’t feeling up for it - which isn’t a lot, but it has happened - Nines won’t hesitate to pull back. 

He feels this sense of control thinning however the longer he waits for Gavin to come home. The detective left two hours earlier to have dinner with Tina and her family and Nines thought it’d be best if he stayed back to let Gavin have some buddy time with Tina. Of course, one hour in after their cat, Jalen, fell asleep, he became… bored, he guesses. 

He called Connor an hour and a half after Gavin left, but Connor had to hang up twenty minutes later to go to the park with Hank and Sumo. Now Nines is sitting on his and Gavin’s bed, staring at the wall with an annoyed frown. 

Nines really should have taken Connor’s advice on picking up hobbies. 

Clicking his tongue, Nines leans back on his hands and tilts his head back, staring up at the ceiling now. The only thing he could think of doing right now to pass time is have sex, but his partner isn’t even here, the very person he’s waiting on getting home. He pouts, sliding down onto his back as he thinks. He needs a solution. 

LED flickering, his HUD lights up with a solution. Nines’ eyebrows shoot up. _Masturbation_. Huh. 

Nines has seen Gavin do this before. It was an interesting thing to walk in on that easily led to Nines pounding him into the bed. Nines remembers with a slight smirk Gavin complaining about needing a new headboard. 

However, Nines has never done this to himself. The idea was always uninteresting, as he has a perfectly capable partner able to satisfy his needs with him. Sadly, said partner is out, and he is alone. 

Biting his lip, Nines gets to his feet and closes the curtains and bedroom door - so Jalen doesn’t walk in, cause that is not something Nines wants to happen. His LED swirls a steady yellow, researching tips and methods men use while masturbating. He knows the basics - grab the dick and play around with it or whatever. Sounds boring, in Nines’ opinion. 

He pauses in unbuttoning his shirt, eyes trained on his stomach. Pressing his fingertips to his stomach, his skin dissolves and the panel opens up, exposing the wires on the inside. He trails a fingertip over one of the wires, feeling a shudder travel up his spine.

Only once did the two experiment with wireplay. Nines brought it up to Gavin after hearing Simon and Markus talking about it with Connor, who wasn’t into the conversation at all. Nines was, and after learning about what wireplay was exactly, Gavin indulged on his curiosity to try it out. 

He closes the panel over his stomach, quickly pulling his shirt off the rest of the way along with his shoes and pants. Sliding back onto the bed, Nines leaves his boxers on and wiggles around till he feels comfortable on the soft comforter, resting his hands on his chest. 

He’s not sure where to start. He chews on his lower lip for a few moments, his LED blinking fast as it formulates a plan. Finally, Nines searches through his folders, pulling up memory files of the night him and Gavin tried wireplay. With the memory playing in the corner of his vision, Nines drums his fingers against his chest, turning up his sensors just a bit. 

As Gavin in his memory trails his hands down his body, Nines follows the same path, watching his stomach panel slide open under his touch. He feels his artificial lungs stop briefly when he grazes his fingertips along the underside of his chassis, trailing along the edge of where the panel opened. He breathes out slowly, sliding his fingers past the wires with a small shiver. He could see Gavin in his vision doing the same, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Nines inhales sharply when he presses down on the plugs lining his metal spine, feeling heat travel up his neck. Turning his head to the side, Nines rubs one of the plugs in a circular motion, a small gasp slipping past his parted lips. When he presses down again, a shock shoots up his spine, making him arch up. 

His program picked up on what he was doing, another shock shooting up his spine. He bites his lip, his boxers starting to feel too tight. He groans, his other hand moving up instead to follow what Gavin is doing in his memory, settling over his pump regulator. He traces the rim of his regulator, a pleasing but tingling feeling spreading over his chest. 

His other hand slides deeper and wraps around a few of the wires just under his artificial lungs, groaning at the pressure. A tingling sensation flows over the wires, quickly being replaced by a really, really hot sensation that has Nines gasping, toes curling at the pleasure coursing through the wires. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Nines breathes, letting go of the wires. His inner fans begin to kick in, cooling the wires. He shivers at the feeling, moving his hand downwards instead. He locates the wires that connect his genital plate to his body, holding back a small whimper when he just barely touches one of them. Here, the sensation went straight to his dick, which was straining against his boxers at the moment. 

When he grasps the wires, his vision blacks out for a moment, crying out at the hot, white pleasure shooting up his spine and down to his cock. He squeezes his regulator, his thirium traveling through his body faster at the sensation. He can feel everything moving all at once, and it’s almost too much. 

He drops the wires, gasping for air he didn’t need. His fans kick on again, the whirring the only noise in the room beside his panting. His hand over his regulator moves, shoving his boxers down and grasping his cock. He can still hear Gavin in his ear from the memory, whispering encouragement and urging him on. He moans, arching off the bed as one hand strokes and the other squeezes the wires again. 

It’s too much all at once, practically shoving Nines over the edge. He turns his head into the blankets, crying out as he reaches his climax, sensors glitching and vision completely blacking out. 

His systems run a quick reboot, shifting his sensors back to their default settings while his fans cool his wires and regulator. He hums in bliss, waiting for his vision to come back online to sit up and look at the aftermath. He purses his lips at the mess, blue and white mixing together over his stomach and on his wires. He sighs, closing his eyes and settling in the bliss-filled moment for a little longer, flopping back down onto his back. 

Only when he realizes he’s been lying there for five minutes does he get up, shuffling into the bathroom to clean himself off. He checks his internal clock and notices a new message he received twelve minutes ago. 

_Gavin: Dinner over, heading back home. Probably be there in twenty or so. You doing okay?_

Nines smiles, glancing down at his stomach as he closes the panel to hide the wires. 

_Nines: I’m doing just fine, love._

**Author's Note:**

> I remember in the middle of writing this my best friend leaned over to ask what I'm doing and I almost chucked my laptop into the wall


End file.
